The present invention is directed to an enossal implant, which is also known as an endosteal or endosseous implant. The implant has a base structure which is firmly mounted in the bone of a jaw and has a bore for receiving an implant post on which the individual denture or structure is attached.
Numerous constructions of implants are already known. An example of a known implant structure is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,808, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto. These implants are used either for the fixing of individual dentures or as a support structure for bridges or the like.
European Patent Application 86 108 851.6 discloses an enossal implant whose structure has a particular advantage. This implant has a basic structure, which is implantable in the jawbone, and an implant post is then connected to this basic structure. Unfortunately, in the case of extreme stressing or loading, the implant breaks off at its statically weakest point, which is usually the transition area of the implant post between the basic structure and the denture being supported thereby. If the implant post breaks off in this way, this known structure for an implant construction is completely lost. This, consequently, involves a long and very painful extraction of the basic structure from the jawbone.